You're Just What I Needed
by Snowball1
Summary: After losing her team in a mission, Agent Teyla Emmagan is hesitant in forming a new one. To her dismay Jack O'Neill has other plans for her. Little does she know that one meeting will change her life. AU Story
1. Rough Beginnings

* * *

Don't own any of these character this is for entertainment purposes only. Thanks to my beta Yappichick, you are truly wonderful. Enjoy!

* * *

Jack O'Neill had had enough with the childish tantrums that had become a regular part of the life of his best agent. He could have never imagined that one person could drive him this insane and he was ready to put a stop to it. Ever since Teyla Emmagan had lost all three of her team members in a espionage mission in South Africa she had made up her mind to make his life miserable by not picking a replacement team and not going on missions. Today he planned on setting her straigh

"Mrs. Aldrige, would you mind calling Agent Emmagan and telling her to come to my office? And please let her know that this meeting is not optional," he said while looking for the manila folders he would be presenting to Teyla.

"Of course, Jack, it would be my pleasure," answered his secretary "But I can't promise you she will actually come."

Barbara Aldrige couldn't help feeling sympathy for her boss; she couldn't imagine trying to reason with Teyla Emmagan at the moment. Even she had noticed the change of attitude the young woman had gone through since the death of her friends.

Ten minutes later he heard a knock, taking a deep breathe and a gulp of water he prepared himself for the inevitable confrontation, "Come in Teyla."

"I heard you wished to speak to me" was the answer of the young woman whom didn't hesitate in raising an eyebrow suspiciously. "If this is about knocking Henderson out while we where sparring, I swear it was an accident." She smirked, "Although I can't lie and say I hadn't thought about doing it once or twice."

"Sit down Teyla, this has nothing to do with you not being able to control your lady hormones." By his stern tone of voice she could tell this wasn't going to be a friendly chat. And frankly she wasn't in the mood for one.

Not liking the tone of voice her was using with her, she reached for the nearest chair and plopped herself down in a very un-lady like fashion.

"Teyla," he hesitated, "Where do you see yourself in a couple of years?"

"Probably as a prisoner in some country, and heck maybe even dead," she said, while smiling sweetly at her long time friend.

Jack wasn't about to lie and say her answer shocked him. He was used to hearing worse answers from her. But the way she said it so aloofly and cold sent a shiver down his spine, forcing him to take another gulp from his glass of water.

"And why do you say that?" he asked tying his hardest not to pry so much into her feelings."

"Honestly, Jack," she replied rather mockingly, "considering the type of work that I do it's a fair bet that I can get killed at any un-given time." Her voice was getting that irritated sound which told him to speed things up.

"I'm glad you brought that up," he said while taking out the folders he planned on giving her."In order to help you stay alive for as long as we can I think you should assemble a new team," he stated while giving her the most charming smiles he muster considering the situation.

"I am in no need of a team since I have no mission that requires one," she said while looking at him questionably.

He could already tell that she was going to be as evasive as she could.

"Alright then, if you don't want a team, then pick a mission," he stated.

Realizing where he was going she smirked at him and replied, "Sorry, can't pick a mission because I don't have a team."

He should have known she was going to act childish but he wouldn't let her get the best of him.

"You see Teyla, I'm pretty much sick and tired of you parading around here doing nothing. And frankly so is everybody in this damned agency. I'm tired of you beating up people and the complaints I get of you every single day. Since I knew you wouldn't take my advice I've taken the liberty of setting up a team for you." He had never raised his voice at her but there was no other way to get his message across to her stubborn head.

Teyla gaped at him in horror, "How dare you do that? You have no right to pick my team, I won't stand for this!" By this time she was on her feet and fuming.

"This is not an option it's an order, here are there files, review them and be ready to meet your new team tomorrow at 0800 hours. You are dismissed." As he said that he got up from his chair and held the files out to her.

Teyla snatched the files out of his hands and stomped out of his office. On her way out she read the names of her new team.

John Sheppard.

Ronon Dex.

Rodney McKay.

Despite being extremely pissed off she couldn't help smiling when thinking of the horrors she planned on putting these people through. Just because they were her new team didn't mean she had to like it. Unbeknown by Jack he had just given her a new form of entertainment for the time being.


	2. Unexpected Reactions

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_The rain poured down heavily on her weary body, she hadn't slept in more than 3 days and the lack of sleep was taking a toll on her morale._

_It had been a simple mission to say the least. Her team had conducted many assassinations. They had orders to get in, get out, and perform the task as cleanly as they could. Sadly nothing went according to plans._

_She could remember the sound of bullets whizzing past her head, blood curling screams coming from every direction…_

"Emmagan, get your lazy ass of my couch and to the loading dock!" boomed the voice of a very unhappy Jack O'Neill, "Don't think I have forgotten that your team is to come in today."

She hadn't thought he'd be back from the meeting that early. Her brilliant plan had been to hide out from the arrival of her team in his office, which pretty much meant her taking a nap on his rather comfortable couch. Everyone was aware of the tension between them, so not even a self-respected idiot would have thought of looking for her in there. But apparently karma just wasn't on her side lately.

"Oh joy," she grumbled, "Here I was thinking it had all been some sort of bad joke. But who am I kidding, that O'Neill is gone? All we have is a hard ass that won't get of my case."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," he replied in a nonchalantly manner. "Get moving, you don't want them thinking you aren't exited about meeting them, now do you?"

She couldn't help talking back. "Absolutely, I can't think of anything better than to please three complete strangers that I don't even want to meet."

Already knowing she wasn't going to get out of it she rose of the couch as slowly as her body could. Knowing it would irritate him, she mocked saluted him in such a brilliant way that would have done Hawkeye Pierce proud.

As she made her way to the docking port she thought back on the personnel files of the three men. She had learned much about their careers but was extremely disappointed at the fact that the files didn't include any pictures of them.

She had to admit that she had been rather impressed with the men's credentials. Apparently the McKay fellow was some sort of genius who was specialized in computer programming, which made her wonder why a man like that would want a job like this.

Ronon Dex was an ex mercenary for the country of Belgium and had been contracted by the U.S government. Apparently they had him to thank for the sudden death of Houdini.

John Sheppard had been part of the Air Force for a couple of years but had been court marshaled for disobeying a superior's order. During his time in the military he had be named one of the top pilots to have joined the academy.

It was fair to say that these men were the best in their field. But they were in her turf now and she had no intentions of making it easy for any of them.

As she reached her destination she quickly noticed the only three men that weren't familiar to her. For some reason or another her heart skipped a beat when she laid eyes on one of them. It was right there and then that she realized that it was she who was in trouble.


	3. Meetings

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Breathe in. _

_Breathe out. _

_Breathe in. _

_Breathe out._

John swore that if he heard one more word come out of Rodney McKay's mouth he wouldn't be held responsible for his actions. The whole trip here the man had done nothing but go on about absolutely nothing and everything. It had John on the verge of insanity.

As John watched Rodney fidget, he couldn't believe this was a world-renowned scientist; he reminded John of the kid in class who could never sit still. Throughout the trip, he kept reminding John about how brilliant he thought himself to be since the agency sought his skills for top priority missions.

When he first introduced himself, John couldn't help but to be slightly disappointed. Average height, slightly above average weight...John couldn't believe Rodney had seen the inside of a gym since high school. John was starting to doubt his value when he combined his physical appearance with his stale look of a white dress shirt and freshly pressed khaki pants. He looked like he should be working for Microsoft rather than the agency.

In contrast Ronon Dex showed up wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans and an over sized black Metallica t-shirt. The man was at least 6'3 and seemed to have bulging muscle on every inch of his body. He was certainly someone John didn't want to upset.

Unlike Rodney, Dex had not uttered a single word to him. Aside from his regular grunts of acknowledgment John was inclined to believe that he was mute.

As soon as the jet landed all three passengers where directed to make their way to the docking port where they would meet their new boss. Personally John was looking forward to meeting the man. From what he had heard from Jack O'Neill, Agent Emmagan was the best international spy. Despite all the praise that was given about him, John had been warned about his temper. If he recalled correctly Jack had called him a ticking time bomb, ready to explode at any moment.

As John stopped at the entrance of the docking port to wait for his companions trailing behind him, he took the opportunity to take in the sight before him.

Around him, dozens of people were busy with their tasks at hand. As he looked around he couldn't help noticing the beautiful woman that was making her way towards them.

She had an absolute perfect figure that was covered up with a completely black outfit. The outfit was composed of a tight v-necked long sleeved shirt and equally tight skinny jeans. To top it all of she was wearing a pair of sexy knee length boots.

As she got closer he could make out her features more clearly. If he thought she was beautiful then, she was glorious now. She had light coffee brown skin with hazel almond eyes. Her golden brown hair was tied in a messy pony tail, with a few wisps that escaped and framed her face.

When she reached them she looked directly at them. "I'm going to presume that you are Dex, McKay, and Sheppard." She said as she rose an eyebrow.

"I would be Sheppard, he's McKay, and that's Ronon," he answered while pointing at each man. Behind him he heard Rodney squeak out a hello and Ronon grunt as usual.

Apparently that was good enough an answer for her. "Very well, I'm Teyla Emmagan and from what I've been told, you are my new team," she uttered with a sigh. By the looks of it she wasn't that happy to meet them. "Come with me and I shall take you to your respective quarters."

As she turned around and began to make her graceful walk toward their rooms he couldn't suppress his smile and the sudden curiosity that was growing within him about this siren of a woman.


	4. Matter of Thought

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The silence between all four of them was making her quite uneasy. She had no plans of becoming friends with them but that did not mean that she was going to lose her natural sense of politeness. She could not think of anything to say to them and apparently neither could they. As if reading her mind Rodney McKay broke the silence.

"If an ambulance is on its way to save someone, and it runs someone over, does it stop to help them?" Quipped the man, "Or do they call for another ambulance and leave that person there?"

Despite her shock at his way of breaking the silence she had to admit it was a very interesting question. Before she could answer John Sheppard beat her to the punch.

"How would they run over a person if the siren can be heard from quite a distance away?" He asked while dropping his bag and staring at Rodney.

"I don't know, maybe they are deaf." He retorted in a defensive manner.

Teyla thought it was her turn to join the conversation. "They might be deaf but that does not mean that they are blind. They would be quite capable of seeing cars stop on the side of the road which would let them know that an ambulance is coming."

"They can be deaf and blind you know." Came the unexpected answer of Ronon Dex. Who apparently decided to take Rodney's side in the conversation.

"If they are blind and deaf than either someone else is walking with them or they have a guide dog. The dogs are trained for that type of thing." Said John all the while putting a hand on his hip. She couldn't help the tiny smile that came to her face at the sight of them arguing over such a question.

"What about if he has a cane, what about that, uh?" Apparently Rodney wasn't planning on letting it go anytime soon.

" The cane transmits vibrations from the ground to the persons hand therefore letting him or her that it is safe to cross the street. Therefore it is rather unlikely that a blind and deaf person is going to get run over by an ambulance." She stated in a matter of fact tone. "Now if you don not mind I would like to get you settled so that we can began your training as soon as possible."

John and Ronon were satisfied with her answer but Rodney seemed rather upset at the turn of events.

"But it is possible for it to happen." He whined in such a manner that reminded her of a child begging to open his Christmas presents a day early.

"Rodney, if I may call you that, I understand that it is very unnerving to be proven wrong, particularly when you think you are right and the person who you think is wrong is therefore proven herself, wrongly, right. But we really must get going." She retaliated all the while giving them a dashing smile.

All three of the men smiled at her and began to follow her once again.

She then understood that it was going to be extremely hard not trying to be their friend. Especially if Rodney was going to be making those types of comments and luring her into the conversations.

The large smile on her face stayed put even after she had left all three men in their quarters. They were definitely starting to grown on her.


	5. Bonding in the Time of Pain

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ow, ow, ow. Hey, watch it!" came the irritated scream from Rodney. "Don't touch it there, it's sensitive. I want to see the chief medical officer! Didn't I tell you to stop touching me!"

"Rodney it is just a sprained ankle, it will be fine!" Teyla sighed exasperatedly all the while trying to take a good look at his injury, " All we have to do is get you to the infirmary and they will fix your ankle."

"No, call them and tell them to bring a gurney. I can't possibly walk in my condition!" he cried out in horror at the thought of having to walk.

Realizing that he was dead serious about not moving, she opted to comply to his wishes. She reached for the radio in her training bag and sent her transmission. "I am terribly sorry for the disturbance, but can Dr. Carson Beckett please come to training room No. 5, I repeat training room number 5. Thank you"

Returning her attention to the man lying on the floor she smiled empathetically and tried to reassure him, "Someone will be here shortly, and you will be well taken care of. I must get going; I am to meet Ronon and John in the weaponry department."

"What! You can't leave me here alone. Do you know how serious this can become? One of my blood vessels could erupt and then I can uh…mhm,… well… I don't know but something bad can happen."

"Very well, I shall stay with you until Dr. Beckett comes," she said while taking a seat next to him on the floor.

"I have to say you where doing quite well before all of this happened," she commented while smiling at him, " you have the potential to become a grea.. um.. good warrior."

"Don't lie, I've always been physically challenged, you should have seen me in high school. I could hardly run a mile in the time they gave us." He sniveled feeling sorry for himself.

It was then and there that she truly felt akin to Rodney McKay. Apparently there was more to the brilliant astrophysicist that met the eye.

"Well we are going to change all of that aren't we?" She asserted in her most positive tone of voice as she gave his hand a tight squeeze.

"Aye, what the bloody hell is going on here? What is all the commotion about?" came the unmistakable accent of the beloved Scottish doctor as he walked in to the room.

"Rodney this is Carson Beckett, Carson this is Rodney McKay." She introduced them to each other as he made his way towards them. " Thank you for coming Carson, Rodney harmed himself while we sparred and I believe he has a sprained ankle."

"No problem love, but did he harm himself or did you?" he asked while giving her a teasing smile, "I seem to remember a certain Lt. Henderson that got the living daylights knocked out of him."

She couldn't help but smile as she remembered the sense of satisfaction she had gotten from bringing harm to the aggravating Lieutenant.

"I can assure you that Dr. McKay's injury was purely accidental," she declared as she gave the handsome doctor her most innocent look.

"Aye, sure I believe you," he stated mockingly.

"It's nice to see you two getting along, but there is a certain astrophysicist in need of some serious medical attention, so if you don't mind," he emphasized while pointing at his injured leg.

"Oh yes of course, I'm sorry lad," apologized Carson while kneeling down to take a look at Rodney's ankle.

"I shall take my leave of you then," she declared as she waved at the two men, "and I shall see you later Carson so that we may catch up."

"You do that love, I'll see you after I'm done with this daft fellow," he replied as he also waved good-bye.

"Good-bye Rodney," she said one last time.

"Oh what, yeah…sure…bye see you later, ow careful!" he cried as he slapped Carson's hand away from his leg.

She couldn't help but chuckle at the sound of their argument fading away as she started to get farther away from them.

"Well how the bloody hell am I supposed to fix you up if I can't touch you!"

"You're the doctor, figure it out! Ow! Now you did that on purpose."

"No I did not!"

As she made her way to meet Ronon and John she began to wonder exactly how she planned on not getting so accustomed to them, when all they did was make her smile.


End file.
